


Too Hot

by thenightbird



Series: Details Behind the Camera [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Vlogger Chris, Vlogger Darren, alternative universe - youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/thenightbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming out to the fans, and assuming their relationship, Darren has an idea of letting the fandom choose what they should do to celebrate the 1,000,000 subscribers on both their channels.<br/>Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzzMZ1y2Cc0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanblainers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evanblainers).



Chris reached for the camera to turn it on and Darren waited until he was sitting besides him to say in a cheerful tone “Hey, everyone! My name’s Darren, this is my boyfriend Chris, and we’ve  _both_  just reached 1,000,000 subscribers!”

“How does that happen?”

“No idea man, no fucking idea.”

“So as you guys now know, we came out as a couple on Twitter about two weeks ago, which sort of caused both Twitter and Tumblr to crash for a few minutes.” Chris said to the camera, faking a guilty face “Woops.”

Darren shrugged “Probably because some fans didn’t think I was gay.”

“I still don’t know how they could think you were straight, honey.” Darren glared at Chris, but he just smirked, and Darren faked an angry face, slapping his thigh.

“Okay, anyway.” Darren said turning away from a pouting Chris and to the camera “We asked you guys on Twitter about how we should celebrate that, well, how I should celebrate that, but then Chris also reached the milestone, so…” He trailed off.

Chris took the clue “You guys choose the Too Hot challenge, in which we have to kiss, without touching each other.”

“And who touches the other first, loses.”

“That sounds much easier said than done.” Chris said, not-so-discreetly checking out Darren, who was looking at the camera ”But let’s give it a shot.”

The image cut and then they were face to face, and Chris had something on his hands “So we’re doing this each on our own way, I’m using a…restrainer.” he lifted his hands and showed that they were inside a beanie.”And Dare said he’ll just put his hands on his sides.” Darren nodded and showed his balled fists. “Okay…Three, two, one…Go!”

Darren dived in first, their noses bumping, making Chris giggle, but being quickly cut off by Darren’s mouth on his again.

"You taste like diet coke and chocolate." Darren said between kisses.

"It’s because it’s what we were eating, idiot." Chris retorted.

Then they were kissing again, this time with tongue, Darren trying to play dirty by biting Chris’ bottom lip, but that only caused him to moan and tilt his head, he had his eyes opened just a little and was able to see Darren struggling to keep his hands at his sides.

Darren rasped out “Our-Our knees are touching-”  _kiss_  “-does that count?” _kiss_. “No?”

"Shut up"

"God, the - the fans are going to flip their shit."

Chris broke the kiss and glared at him “Darren, darling, shut up.” then dived in again, and Darren’s eyebrows shot up because damn that tongue.

It went on for another fifteen seconds or so, until Chris broke their kiss and rasped out “I have an ich on my-”  _kiss_  “-back-”  _kiss_  “-could you…?”

“No.”

They were laughing into the kisses now, over how ridiculous this whole thing was and how ridiculous they probably looked. But while it was ridiculous they had to admit it was kind of hot, so they kept going, until Chris leaned in, leaned in until Darren was almost on his back and had to put his hands on Chris’ neck to balance himself.

Chris broke the kiss laughing, letting Darren fall completely to the bed, and squeaked out “I win!” He turned to the camera still laughing and flushed “Did you guys see him holding my neck?”

Darren grunted “Not fair, man.” He grabbed Chris’ sleeve and pulled himself up, now sitting again, wiggling a little to try -and fail- to adjust himself in his pants. He turned to his still giggling boyfriend and pouted “You cheated.” But Chris just shook his head, biting his lip to try to contain his laugh “You cheated, it’s not fair I suggest we do it again, three is a lucky number right?”

"Nope, I win, you lose, and you owe me dinner" Chris was still biting his lip “They saw it live, I won”

“It’s not live.”

“Recorded, whatever. It’s live for us.” Chris threw himself back on the bed and stretched his arms up “I win all challenges!”

Darren was still pouting a bit, but starting to laugh too “Cheater, cheater, you’re a cheater.”

Chris took an impulse and sat up again, adjusting his position so he wasn’t sat cross-legged anymore. “Well, you’d have to let me win anyway, because otherwise there’d be no sex for you for a week.”

“Oh yeah, true, I forgot my boyfriend is the worst person I know.” Darren glanced at the camera “You guys remember the last challenge we made together? The one Chris lost? I didn’t get action for a week, I had to resort to my hand and porn”

Chris mock-pouted and lifted a hand to pinch Darren’s cheek, but Darren batted it away “Aw, is baby sad that he had to jerk off for a week instead of getting this jelly, even though it was more than a month ago?”

“Shut up, Christopher, I’m gonna break up with you.”

“You wouldn’t break-up with me because you love me.” Chris put his arms around his pouting boyfriend. “We are soulmates.”

That got Darren to smile, and turn his head to give Chris a peck on the lips, smiling into it.

Chris pulled away and unwinded his arms from around Darren“Wow that was too much TMI for just one video we need to stop this conversation.”

“How about we stop the video here?”

“Good idea, so, guys, if you liked the video, please give us a thumbs-up down here, if you didn’t like it, please go away and don’t give us a thumbs-down.”

“And if you want to be warned whenever I post a new video, click on my face, and if you want to be warned whenever Chris posts a new video, click on his beautiful face.”

“Ever the charmer.” And the screen cut to black.

*

diet-coke-and-pink-sunglasses asked you:

DID YOU SEE THE NEW VIDEO TELL ME YOU SAW THE NEW VIDEO kAY, I’M FUCKING DYING HERE THEY’RE S O PEFECT ADN HOT AN D SEND EHLP

crisscolfer-is-on answered you:

YES I SAW IT I WAS ALREADY AWAKE WHEN THEY POSTED IT, EMMA I’M GONNA FUCKING THROW MYSELF OUT OF THE WINDOW I DON’T THINK MY FANFICS ARE EVEN NEEDED ANYMORE BECAUSE ????????? WE GOT A VIDEO OF THEM MAKING OUT ????????? AND BEING CUTE TOGETHER ????? I DO’NT UNDERSTAND ????????

crisscolferly:

GUYS OKAY THIS IS NOT A DRILL CHRIS AND DARREN WERE MAKING OUT

I REPEAT

CHRIS AND DARREN MAKING OUT

IN FRONT OF A CAMERA

FOR EVERYONE TO SEE

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT IS NEXT A FUCKING SEX TAPE?

*

“God, I can’t believe we did that.” Chris groaned into his hands while Darren read some posts aloud from their ship tag.

“Oh, come on, it was fun, especially for you since you won the challenge.” Darren said from where he was sat on the other side of the bed, laptop open on his lap and glasses perched on his nose, a little out of breath from laughing at the fans’ enthusiasm. “The fans seem to have enjoyed it too.” He said with a chuckle.

Chris grabbed blindly for a pillow on the floor where it had fallen while they were having sex and chucked it at Darren, who got out of the way before it could hit him -the same couldn’t be said about the llama plush on the desk, though.

Darren looked over at his boyfriend-who still had his hands covering his face, and had now slidden further down on the bed- and sighed, closing the laptop and pushing it off his thighs and onto the bed. He scooted over to where Chris was sitting, with only a sheet covering the lower part of his -gloriously- naked body, and gently peeled Chris’ hands away, holding them into his own. “You knew they would freak out when you agreed to do it”

Chris shrugged, looking at their intertwined hands “I did, yeah, but…I don’t know…It’s weird, having fans, getting this much attention, I mean. I’m still not used to it”

Darren smiled, gripping Chris’ chin to get him to look up “Well, you’re going to, sometime, you just have to wait.” Chris smiled at him, not a toothy smile, like when he was laughing, but more of a grin. Darren smirked “In the meantime…You up for round two?”

"Well you might have broken my ass during round one-"

Darren laughed “You did that yourself, Christopher.”

"-but we can give it a try."

They met halfway for a kiss, Darren’s glasses digging on Chris’ cheek, but both too engrossed with each other to really care about it.


End file.
